In general, the disclosure provides an article that can be formed into a sleeve or a coaster for a beverage container. A beverage container has a generally cylindrical body. The article includes: (a) a first sheet, wherein the first sheet has an outer surface and an inner surface, wherein the first sheet is at least sufficiently flexible to be longitudinally wrapped around the generally cylindrical body of the beverage container to position an inner surface of an end portion of the first sheet adjacent an outer surface of a tab portion of the first sheet to form an overlapping area between the end portion and the tab portion; (b) a first adhesive on a first portion of an inner surface of the first sheet, wherein the first portion is at least partially within the overlapping area; and (c) a second adhesive on a second portion of the inner surface of the first sheet, wherein the second portion is at least partially outside the overlapping area, and wherein the first adhesive and the second adhesive can be the same or different.
In an embodiment, the disclosure provides an article according to the disclosure in combination with the beverage container. In various embodiments, such an article is wrapped as a sleeve for the beverage container. In various embodiments, such an article is flattened as a coaster for the beverage container. The beverage container can be, for example, a beverage bottle or beverage can.
In another embodiment, the disclosure provides an article according to the disclosure in combination with a dispenser. In various embodiments, such an article is one of a plurality of such articles in the dispenser. In various embodiments, such an article is disposed in the dispenser in a flat condition without being curled or folded. In various embodiments, the dispenser is in the general form of a tray.
In yet another embodiment, the disclosure provides an article according to the disclosure in combination with a dispenser and the beverage container.
In various embodiments, methods of using the article according to various embodiments of the disclosure are provided, the methods comprising steps of: (a) wrapping the article around the generally cylindrical body of the beverage container to position an inner surface of an end portion adjacent an outer surface of a tab portion to form the overlapping area between the end portion and the tab portion; (b) using the first adhesive to adhere the end portion and tab portion of the overlapping area.
In various embodiments, methods of using the article according to various embodiments of the disclosure are provided, the methods of comprising steps of: (a) curving the article into a cylindrical shape to position an inner surface of an end portion adjacent an outer surface of a tab portion to form the overlapping area between the end portion and the tab portion; (b) using the first adhesive to adhere the end portion and tab portion of the overlapping area. In various embodiments, the methods additionally comprise a step of: flattening the article in the form of a sleeve by forming two fold lines in the first sheet material and thereby forming the article into a folded and flattened condition as a coaster that can be used under the beverage container. In various embodiments, the methods additionally comprise a step of: positioning the coaster under the beverage container.
In various embodiments, methods of using the article according to various embodiments of the disclosure are provided, the methods comprising steps of: folding the first sheet about in half forming one fold in the first sheet material with the inner surfaces of the end portion and tab portion of the first sheet adjacent to each other into a folded and flattened condition as a coaster that can be used under the beverage container. In various embodiments, the methods additionally comprise a step of: positioning the coaster under the beverage container. In various embodiments, the methods additionally comprise a step of: using the second adhesive on the second portion of the inner surface of the first sheet to adhere to an opposite portion of the inner surface of the first sheet to help prevent the flattened article from bulging or popping open from the folded and flattened condition as a coaster.
These and other embodiments of the disclosure will be apparent to one skilled in the art upon reading the following detailed description. While the disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof will be described in detail and shown by way of example. It should be understood, however, that it is not intended to limit the disclosure to the particular forms disclosed.